El diario intimo de snape
by Pansy Lincourt
Summary: Creen saber mucho sobre este profesor... bueno..aun no conocen su lado intimo


1239785.doc- 6 -

**EL DIARIO INTIMO DE SNAPE**

Quien lea este diario que no sea mi bella persona, le mandaré al otro mundo, les e hecho un poema para que les quede bien clarito:

"_Quien mi diario lea,_

_Que la suerte le proteja,_

_Aunque ni de esta manera,_

_Conseguirá… conseguirá… conseguirá… ¿llegar hasta…la tienda?"_

No se bien hacer poemas, ¡¿PASA ALGO?!

¡EH, TU, STOP!

¡STOP, TE DIGO! (Stop quiere decir PARAR en inglés, ¿lo captas?)

¡PARA!

¡NO LEAS!

¡ATRÁS!

¡YO TE MALDIGO!

¡QUE TE DIGO QUE ATRÁS!

¡FEO!

¡FEA!

¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

¡SOY TU PEOR PESADILLA!

EM…….AVADA KEDAVRA!!!(UH!! ESO NO LO PUEDO HACER)

¡QUE NO MIRES, CARAY!

¡MIRA, DETRÁS DE TI HAY UN **OVNI**!

No has caido ¿no?

¡QUE NO MIRES!

¬¬

¿Estás ciego?

Ju, si estás ciego no podrás leer nada… (Qué listo soy)

…….

_1 de febrero de hace 30 años_

¡Hola, hoy cumplo 13 años y me han regalado un diario ! Prometo escribir muy a menudo en él. ¡¡Me encanta!!

_Treinta años después…_

_7 de junio_

Como no tengo nada que hacer, escribiré en mi diario. Pero como ahora no tengo ganas, ya escribiré mañana.

8 de junio

Hoy dumbledore nos ha pedido al bestia de Hagrid y a mi que llevaramos un bolso a un profesor de Rusia. Nos encontrariamos en un lugar muggle para que nadie sospechara asi que fuimos a un parque de diversiones.

Mientras Hagrid buscaba por el parque yo me subi a la montaña rusa (si, me gusta…y? tienen algun problema??). desde alli vi a hagrid que estaba apunto de darle por error mi bolso al hombre, entonces pense….."no"""si lo abre se va a enterar que uso calzoncillos sexys" (soy todo un hombre con eso puesto)y fui hacia el lugar. Llegue justo a tiempo y nadie descubrio mi secreto.(que alivio)

Luego volvimos al colegio (luego de que me volvi a subir a la montaña rusa otras 3 veces..jeje)que suerte que esto no lo lee nadie…

9 de junio

Hace calor, y yo, estúpido como siempre, sigo llevando puesta tunica negra..(asi me veo re cool)….pero…..no encuentro mi varita!!!!!!!!

10 de junio

Sigo sin encontrar mi varita!!!!!

11 de junio

No encuentro mi varita!!!!!!!!!

12 de junio

Hoy llego al colegio un hombre que buscaba un puesto como profesor… tenia la cabellera negra y me miraba con recelo…obvio, nadie tiene un cabello como el mio!!!! Seguro que no usa el shampoo especial "marca tenebrosa" de vainilla

13 de junio

Tenia miedo de que ese nuevo profesor y su cabellera me quitaran el puesto asi que fui a la peluqueria, le pedi al hombre que me cortara las puntas…pero el muy bestia me corto como 4 cm!!!! Asi que lo embruje!! Se lo tenia merecido!!!!

14 de junio

Dumbledore me comunico que el hombre al que le habiamos entregado el maletin habia desaparecido…entonces me preocupe al pensar que capaz conocia mi sacreto!!! Y tambien nos dijo que repentinamente el nuevo profesor habia despertado con el pelo cubierto de canas (shhhhhhh…)

15 de junio

El director envio al nuevo profesor a llevar unos papeles al ministerio. Volveria en una semana…..ese tiempo me parecio eterno, temia que no volviera a tiempo para poder hechizarlo nuevamente antes que volviera a tener esa hermosa cabellera

22 de junio

Al fin volvio!!!!!! No escribi todo este tiepo en el diario porque de tanto comerme las uñas estuve en la enfermeria

23 de junio

Hola!!!!

24 de junio

Chau!!!!

25 de junio

Hoy me encontre en las 3 escobas con lockhart que para mi fortuna estaba tan rubio feo como de costumbre y con quirrel que por suerte seguia pelado.

Asi que….. me dirigi mas tarde al callejón knockturn donde me compre la super tintura "marca tenebrosa" para cabellos grasos (tengo que cuidar mi imagen)

26 de junio

Hoy me compre un celular última-generación, porque me sentia atrasado con la moda muggle, ya que mi abuela tenía uno mejor que el mío y eso no podía ser. De paso me cambie el número xq soy re heavy y re jodido

26 de junio

Estoy un poco preocupado… No paro de recibir llamadas anónimas. Mi teléfono no para de sonar, pero nunca atiendo… ¿Y si es un psicópata? Qué hago?… ¡Hay cada personaje suelto por el mundo!(y en esta historia)

Asi que mejor me cambio el numero de nuevo

28 de junio

Ayer el/la psicopata volvio a llamarme!!!!!no!!!!!!!

29 de junio

Hoy Sali a dar un paseo por hogsmeade… y me cruce con un peluquero y lo ataque… Me ha dado ahora con los peluqueros. Me viene por épocas; durante un tiempo preferí atacar vendedores de ropa interior (no sé, por si en algún momento me vieron comprar en sus tiendas), en otros momentos preferí atacar a morenos con el pelo largo, y ahora me ha dado con los peluqueros. Aún me acuerdo de los 4 cm de más…que bronca!!!

30 de junio

Hoy encontre mi varita!!!!si al fin!!!! Ahora puedo dejar de usar la que le robe a ……..(sin comentarios..)

Estaba en el bolsillo de la tunica que habia mandado a la tintoreria!!! Quien la habria escondido ahí!!!!!????si lo encuentro lo mato!!!

31 de junio

Jajaja se la creyeron!!!ese dia no existe!!!!

1 de julio

Hoy pensaba ir de picnic con la profesora trelawnye (y si!!!ustades que saben de la vida intima de los profesores en y de lo que hacen en su tiempo libre) pero como llovio tuvimos que suspenderlo xq la chimenea del parque se habia apagado x la lluvia (pueden creer que hay una chimenea en un parque y nadie se da cuenta?)

20 de julio

Hacia mucho que no te escribia querido diario porque habia ido en una mision que me envio el director y me olvide al bolso (con el diario, los calzoncillos y la varita)

Y recien vuelvo… me hubiera gustado que vieran los paisajes y como torturaba a esa gente!!!!a chuchi le encanto (mi osito de peluche)

21 de julio

Se me descosio chuchi!!!!!!no!!!!!!!!! mi osito no!!!!!!todo menos eso!!!!!!!!

22 de julio

No paso nada importante hoy

23 de julio

Hoy internaron a chuchi en terapia intensiva del san mungo!!!dicen que se recuperara en algun tiempo

24 de julio

Toy enfermito…tengo tos y fiebre asi que me quede en cama haciendole copania a chuchi!!!!!!

25 de julio

Ya me recupere!!!!!toy feliz aunque tenga una tremenda cara de ogro!!!!

26 de julio

Últimamente pienso mucho en la muerte (y quién no pensaría si hubiera sido un asesino). Y hay algo que me atormenta mucho para cuando tenga que morir. A veces me gustaría contratar una médium y establecer contacto con un muerto o hablar con uno de los fantasmas del colegio. Lo que le preguntaría al supuesto difunto es: ¿se tiene claustrofobia en el ataúd, o al morir todas esas cosas desaparecen? No, no se rian. No es que yo tenga claus… claus… claustrofobia (empieza a sudar), no. Lo que sucede es que… sólo quiero prepararme para el Más Allá. Pero es algo que me gustaría saber. No le tengo miedo a los sitios cerrados. Lo que sucede es que las paredes… parece que se van estrechando… y se estrechan más… y estás adentro… y te cierran… y parece que se encojen… y… y…

ARGH! (snape cierra el diario y se va a dar un paseo en algún espacio muy abierto)

27 de julio

Hoy he vuelto a tener una pesadilla. Se trata de un trauma que tengo desde pequeño y del cual no he logrado salir. Todo empezó el día de mi décimo cumpleaños. Por aquél entonces, yo era un muchachito inocente y puro, muy amable, empedernido, atractivo, abierto, feliz, despreocupado… Era un chico 10, el preferido de la profe. Como mis notas eran buenas, mis padres me llevaron a una representación teatral de "barnie", mi serie muggle favorita. Y después de terminar la obra, cuando mis papis no estaban, seguí al muñeco que hacía de barnie y cuál fue mi sorpresa que de mi querido héroe salía un cuarentón barrigón. Eché a correr desesperadamente, a través de la playa, con mis padres detrás y una puesta de sol magnífica, mientras mis lágrimas iban cayendo paulatinamente (de hecho me desmayé del susto con una cara horrible, pero así queda más poético).

Cuando desperté, ya no era el mismo. Decidí que la culpa de todo la tenía que tener el ministerio, como me habían enseñado mis padres. Si no sacaba un Excelente en todo, era culpa del ministerio. Si mi chica no quería saber nada de mi, también era culpa del ministerio. Si el día de la excursión de final de curso llovía, era culpa del ministerio o yo tenia mala suerte. Prefería pensar que la culpa la tenía el ministerio.

Así que desde ese momento decidí vengarme del ministerio, y así conseguí ser el perfecto hombre respetado por todos que soy ahora. Aunque a veces sigo soñando, como la noche pasada, con la escena del cuarentón barrigón quitándose la máscara, bajo la música de Psicosis.

28 de julio

Hoy nos juntamos en la casa de lucius para planear un ataque sorpresa a los aurors.. el plan esta re bueno!!!!(tienen algun problema en que hable como adolescente?)

Narcisa nos trajo unas galletitas muy ricas. Y draco como buen chico que es se fue a su habitación con pansy (emmmmm…ahora que lo pienso no se si eso es muy bueno)….la cuestion es esta: esta noche atacaremos!!!!! Muajajaja.

29 de julio

Ayer, algo no salió bien. ¡Nos derrotaron los buenos! algunos miembros están en prisión, dumbledore se dio a la fuga y a mí me mataron. Fue por ese estúpido de potter, porque justo cuando yo iba a rematar a voldemort (para quedar como el lider de los mortifagos), él salió de las sombras y me disparó por error. ¡Argh! Luego vino la policía, y todos estaban muy contentos porque eso era un Happy End. Bueno, ok?, ¿pero y yo qué? ¡¡Me han matado!! ¡¿Cómo sigo con el diario ahora, eh?!

Por cierto, hay algo que no cierra. Si me mataron, ¿por qué sigo escribiendo? Tal vez es que soy un Dios, o reencarne en Buda… ¡No esperaba menos de mi!

PD: Al final no tengo claustrofobia aquí dentro.


End file.
